Moving On
by davis32
Summary: This story is no longer going to be just a two shot, I'm not sure how long its going to be though. It's about Ginny and Harry getting back together and moving on after the war.
1. Chapter 1

May 3rd 1998 Day after the Battle at Hogwarts

Harry Potter woke up in his normal Gryffindor bed, at first it was like normal, like no battle had just happened the day before. It wasn't until he went to move that all the physical pain from the battle came back, and he remembered everything that had happened. And that's when all the emotional pain came back. Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Colin all flashed before his eyes. Instead of fighting back the tears he broke down and cried. He cried for all the people he lost, his parents, Sirius, Hedwig, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, and all of the un-named people that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had killed, or injured. He cried for Teddy Lupin who would never know his parents. He vowed then and there that he would be there for Teddy; he would do what Sirius couldn't do for him. He didn't know how long he sat there with his head in his hands crying. But when he was done, his heart felt a little lighter, the pain both physical and emotional was still there, but it wasn't as sharp, it wasn't as painful.

When Harry looked down and saw how dirty his hands and arms were he decided he really needed to shower and change his clothes. So he called Kreacher. There was a loud crack and then Kreacher was standing in front him, still wearing the fake locket that Harry had given him.

"Master Harry called Kreacher".

"Yes I did Kreacher, I am so thankful that you and the other elves helped during the battle. I was wondering if you could bring me so fresh clothes and some sandwiches please".

"Of course Master Harry"

"Please Kreacher just call me Harry, you can leave the clothes in the bathroom, I am going to take a much needed shower. And thank you Kreacher."

"Of course Ma… Harry" Kreacher bowed and left with another loud crack.

Harry stood from the bed, he felt like he just tossed around like a quaffle. He made it to the bathroom with the help of the other beds and things around the room. When he got into the bathroom he shut the door and turned the hot water on. It took a lot of effort to get all of his clothes off, he left his shirt for last, he had to pry it off of his skin because of all the dried blood, when he finally got it off he looked into the mirror and saw that his chest and stomach had a lot of scratches on it. The mark from the locket was still scarred on his chest, but he was also going to have a new mark. There was a big circle on his chest right over his heart from where the killing curse had hit him. It was badly bruised; it was purple, yellow, and black. Right in the middle of the circle was a cut about the size of his fist, it wasn't very deep though. He knew it would scar because it was done by dark magic. He figured he would go to see Madam Pomfrey after he got done with his shower, and ate some food.

When the hot water first hit his back it stung like crazy, he must have a lot of scratches and cuts on his back to. After standing underneath the water for a couple of minutes it didn't sting so badly. But now he had to turn around and put his chest underneath the water, the big cut on his chest was going to hurt a lot. Once the water hit the cut he had to sit down on his lip in order not to scream out in pain. When he looked down at his chest he could see the blood and dirt running out it. He took probably one of the longest showers in his life; he was covered head to toe in dirt, grim, and blood. When he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a clean towel he felt more refreshed than he had in a long time, the pain also wasn't so bad either, he found new clean clothes on the counter. Once he was dressed in his clothes, he looked into the mirror, he had small cuts and bruises on his face, and he had dark circles underneath his eyes, so really he looked like crap.

When his stomach started growling really loudly, he remembered that Kreacher said he would bring him some sandwiches. Kreacher was true to his word because on his table by his four poster bed was a plate with five sandwiches on it. Harry had just sat down and bitten into his sandwich when he heard the yelling.

It sounded like it was coming from the common room, but was quickly getting closer to his room. When he listened closer he could tell the voices were Ron and Hermione's, but the loudest and angriest voice he heard was Ginny's. Just hearing her voice made his heart quicken, and his hands sweaty, but the fact that she was yelling, and sounded like a very angry Mrs. Weasley, made him even more nervous to see her, he knew her bat boogey hex could be quite dangerous, and he was really hoping her anger wasn't at him.

With a loud bang the dorm room door was thrown open by a very angry Ginny Weasley. Behind her panting were Ron and Hermione they both looked guilty and slightly scarred. Harry was scarred to, but he wasn't going to admit that. When Ginny laid her eyes on him they slightly softened but only for a moment, she quickly turned around and faced Ron and Hermione.

"I need to talk to Harry. Alone." She must have looked very angry because Ron gulped and hesitantly stepped back from her. But Hermione stood her ground.

"If you want to talk to Harry you can say it with us in the room too."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Harry beat her to it.

"It's fine Hermione, I'll meet you guys down in the common room". He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile; to be honest Harry was quite nervous to be left in the same room as an angry Ginny. Hermione looked at Harry with concern.

"Alright but we'll be right downstairs if you need us". When Harry nodded his head she grabbed Ron's hand and led him downstairs.

Before Ginny shut the door you could hear Ron shout "Good luck mate".

Harry smiled a little at that, but it quickly faded when Ginny magically locked the door, and cast the Muffliato spell. When she turned around to look at him he expected to see fire in her beautiful chocolate brown orbs, but instead there was love and sadness, and a little bit tears that she was trying to hold back. Immediately Harry stepped towards her but before he even made it three steps she rushed into his arms. He winced at the contact but ignored the pain; he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her long beautiful red hair that he missed so much. He couldn't describe the feeling of having her in his arms again. It was incredible; he had missed her so much that words would never be able to describe it. She was crying he could feel her body slightly shaking with silent sobs, and his shirt was starting to get wet where her face was at. They stood there in each other's arms for at least fifteen minutes before Ginny's tears stopped and she pulled away from him. He immediately missed her warmth, he so badly just wanted to pull her back into his arms and stay that way forever.

Ginny looked at him and then walked over to sit on his bed, he followed her and sat next to her, he wanted to grab her hand or put his arm around her but he didn't know if he should do that, he decided it would be safest if he let her make the first move.

She looked at him right in the eye and said "I missed you so much Harry".

"I missed you to Gin; you have no idea how much."

She gave a tiny laugh and said "I think I do Harry".

"Do you remember the Marauder's Map?" when she nodded her head yes he continued. "While we were gone I would pull it out at night and watch your dot on the map just so I knew you were safe". Harry looked down slightly embarrassed, and had a tint of red on his cheeks.

Ginny laughed and said "Harry look at me".

When he did she put her hands behind his neck and pulled his face towards hers. When her lips touched his it was like there first kiss in the common room after winning the house cup all over again, fireworks went off in his head and his heart rate quickened. Slowly Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. The kiss wasn't as intense as the one she gave him on his birthday, it was more sweet and slow, it showed how much they cared for each other and how much they missed each other, and how glad each one was that the other was safe. They didn't pull away until air was needed; Harry rested his forehead against hers, when he opened his eyes he found her chocolate brown ones already staring into his green ones.

"Harry that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me". She said with a smile. Harry laughed and said

"I never ran into any Veela's or anything while I was gone".

Ginny smiled and said "Good, because I would have to hex them into next week if you did".

Harry smiled and pulled her closer to him so that she was practically on his lap. "Ginny I know I hurt you when I ended things between us, and I hurt you when I left, and I can explain why I did, I will explain everything to you, but I don't want to have to repeat myself, so I want to do it in a group with all the other people who deserve to know what happened. Ginny I never stopped thinking about you, I missed you terribly. I just…. I'm hoping that you'll give me another chance."

"Oh Harry I missed you so much and I could never stop thinking about you either. I want to hear everything that happened, you had me worried sick. And would you really think that I would kiss you if I didn't want to get back together with you."

Harry looked up at her and said "So does that mean…."

"It means that yes I will be your girlfriend again you git".

Harry smiled and pulled her into another mind boggling kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck and situated herself so that she was straddling him. One hand went around her waist to hold her to him while the other went into her long red hair that he missed so much. When they finally pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

Ginny was smiling at him, when all of a sudden she pulled her fist back and punched him as hard as she could right in his chest were the killing curse had hit him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he yelled out in pain. Ginny's eyes opened wide when he yelled and instantly felt horrible.

"Oh Harry I didn't know you were hurt, I am so sorry".

"It's fine Ginny it's just a bruise".

"Harry Potter that is not just a bruise, no bruise would make you yell out in pain like that". Ginny got off his lap and stood up. "Take your shirt off and let me see it."

When Harry saw that 'I mean business look in her eyes' he knew to listen to her. Harry sighed and painfully pulled his shirt over his head. Ginny gasped when she saw his chest. The bruising was getting worse, and now fresh blood was slowly leaking out of the cut.

"Merlin Harry how did that happen?"

Harry sighed and said "It's were Voldemort hit me with the killing curse".

Ginny gasped and tears welled up in her eyes again. "Oh Harry…"

Quickly Harry pulled on his shirt again, and stood up; he grabbed Ginny's arms and pulled her into his chest.

"It's ok Ginny, I'm here, I'm alive, I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere".

Ginny cried a little bit into his chest, but not for very long, when she pulled away, she stood on her toes and kissed him, it was a short kiss, but it still made Harry's heat beat quicken. When she pulled away she grabbed his hand and led him to the door, she unlocked the door and undid the Muffliato spell, and then she opened the door and started leading him towards the stairs.

"Ginny what are we doing?"

"I am taking you to Madam Pomfrey, she won't be able to stop it from scarring since its dark magic but she can give you some potions to help heal it faster".

Harry sighed and said "Alright but can we get Ron and Hermione first, they should get checked out to, plus I need to see them".

Ginny smiled and said "Of course Harry".

When they reached the bottom of the stairs the common room was completely empty, expect the two cuddled together on the couch in front of the fire place. Harry was glad that they both finally realized there feelings and were together, even if they did choose to act on those feelings in the middle of a war.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving On Chapter 2

Ron and Hermione didn't notice Ginny and Harry standing there until Ginny cleared her throat very loudly. Both Ron and Hermione quickly turned around; when Hermione saw that it was them she immediately relaxed, and then very quickly she ran at Harry and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug that was equal to one of Mrs. Weasley's, which caused Harry to groan in pain. But he still hugged her back, he was so glad that his best friend and the girl that he saw as a sister was alive and safe. When Harry turned his head to look at Ron, he saw him and Ginny hugging each other; it was nice to see the two siblings reconnected. Eventually Hermione let him go. That's when he was able to get a good look at her, she must have taken a shower at some point, she no longer had dirt and blood on her, her hair was brushed into a ponytail. She also had dark circles underneath her eyes; she still looked to skinny, something Mrs. Weasley would diffidently fix, she had some cuts and bruises on her face but they didn't look that bad and she seemed to be limping a little bit. Ron and Ginny were still hugging; Harry could tell that they both were crying. Harry and Hermione decided to give the two siblings some time and walked over to sit on the couch, Hermione laid her head on his Harry's shoulder.

"I am so glad it's all over and that we all made it out, you know except…." She couldn't finish what she was saying but Harry knew what she was trying to say.

"I am to, I don't know what I would have done without you and Ron, you guys are my best friends and I am extremely happy that you guys are alright".

"Oh Harry" and Hermione threw her arms around him again and hugged him Harry hugged her back.

"Oi, that's my girlfriend your hands are all over" said a laughing Ron. Harry and Hermione let go of each and stood up from the couch.

Laughing Harry said "Ya and that's my girlfriend your hands were all over just a minute ago".

Ron gaped at him before he spoke "That's my sister my hands weren't doing anything".

Harry laughed and said "Ya and Hermione's like my sister, so my hands weren't doing anything either you git".

Ron smiled and gave Harry a one armed hug and slapped him on the back which caused him to wince a little bit. Ron's hair was longer than normal, he must have showered to because all the dirt and blood was gone, his eyes were blood shot, he had cuts and bruises on his face, and he too was limping and he had some burn marks on his arms, but he was alive and well.

"So you two are back together then?" Ron asked

"Yes and if you have a problem with it, you can keep it to yourself, you might be my brother, but you have no say in who I date, I want to be with Harry and he wants to be with me" Ginny looked a lot like Mrs. Weasley when she had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at Ron.

Ron gulped and said "It's ok Ginny; I know Harry cares about you, and if you're going to date anyone I'm glad it's Harry".

Harry smiled and said "Thanks Ron".

Ginny gave him another hug, while Hermione had tears in her eyes again and had a huge a smile.

Ron spoke "So what now, everyone's down in the great hall".

"I was going to take Harry to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could look him over, and by the way you to are limping I say you two need to go and get checked out to". Ginny replied.

Hermione said "Yeah we'll go with you, come on Ron lets go".

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and headed towards the portrait hole. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, he was so happy to have her next to him again; he bent down and gave her a small kiss, she smiled up at him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the portrait hole after Ron and Hermione. They silently walked to the hospital wing, the destruction of the castle was pretty bad, and there was a lot of rubble and holes in the castle walls. It saddened Harry to see the place that was his first home in such a condition, and that he lead the destruction of this once beautiful castle. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, when he looked down at her she smiled at him, her smile made him feel a little bit better. At first Harry thought that they were going to walk by the spot were Fred had died, but they quickly turned down another corridor to avoid it, even though it meant a longer walk, Harry was extremely glad that they went the longer way, and it looked like Ron was to.

They eventually made it to the hospital wing; Harry was surprised that it wasn't completely full. There were still a lot of people in there and there were added beds but the people there looked to have minor injuries. Madam Pomfrey was walking around handing out potions, Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, and Andromeda Tonks were also helping. Harry was surprised to see Mrs. Tonks, immediately he thoughts turned to Teddy, if she was here where was he at, he wanted to talk to her about being Teddy's godfather and if she even knew that he was supposed to be his godfather, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was about Tonks and Ted and Remus. But before he could step towards her, Professor McGonagall appeared in front of them. Professor McGonagall still had the same robes on that she did during the battle, she had some cuts and bruises on her face, but she seemed to be fine, and Harry was extremely glad for that, he didn't think he could handle losing another professor like he did with Dumbledore.

"I am guessing that you three need to be looked over, considering you three like usual were in the heat of this battle. Come on there's three beds right next to each other over here".

The four followed Professor McGonagall to the beds, instead of going to his own bed Ron sat next to Hermione on her bed holding him close to her, Harry did the same thing with Ginny on his bed, McGonagall smiled at the four of them, before she turned around to go help the other patients. The four were just sitting on the beds holding each other when they heard a loud shriek, and all of a sudden Harry was in the arms of Mrs. Weasley receiving one of her famous hugs. Harry yelped in pain, but he wrapped his arms around her to, she was like a second mother to him, she had lost one of her sons, but she was still hugging him to her like he was one of her own, he could tell she was crying, and he was to some of it because of the pain, but mostly because of the death of Fred. When Mrs. Weasley pulled back she held him at arm's length to get a good look at him.

"Oh Harry, I am so glad you're ok".

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'm glad that you and everyone else are ok to".

She smiled at him and asked, "Ok so what kind of injuries do you have that need to be healed".

Harry hesitated he really did not want to show or tell her about his chest, but before he could say anything Ginny jumped in

"He's limping pretty badly, he's got a lot of bruising, he should be checked for internal injuries, and broken bones, and he has a very nasty cut on his chest right over his heart. Ron and Hermione need to be checked over to, I think they should be checked for internal injuries and broken bones to."

Everyone looked at Ginny shocked, how in the world did she know so much about healing, Harry figured she would know the basic, but she seemed to know more advanced stuff to.

Ginny smiled and said "I helped Madam Pomfrey a lot, the Carrow's caused a lot of damage to the students, I had to learn how to heal there injuries when they wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey heal them anymore".

They all looked shocked, Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny tightly. When she let go she said "I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey to help me, she is the expert".

After she walked away Harry pulled Ginny into a hug, and whispered into her hair "I am so sorry that you had to go through that, especially alone".

Ginny smiled at him and said "It's ok Harry, I wasn't alone I had Neville and Luna, we didn't stop fighting, we believed in you Harry, I knew I needed to help so I did all I could, its fine Harry".

Harry smiled and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, and just held her to his chest.

Eventually Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley came back.

"Alright Mister Potter it's time to get checked over. I'll take Mr. Potter here and you can take Ms. Granger and your son alright Molly". When Molly nodded her head yes and moved to help Ron and Hermione. "Alright Ms. Weasley you're going to have to get off the bed, you can sit next to him on a chair. I need you to lie down on the bed so I can examine you Mister Potter".

Harry laid down on the bed and Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over him for a couple of minutes, she had a look of concentration on her face, her eyebrows were knitted together , but when her wand passed over his chest were the cut was her eyes widened. She quickly waved her wand and banished his shirt, she very loudly gasped, and Ginny winced and looked into her lap to avoid looking at it. When Mrs. Weasley heard the gasp she quickly turned around from treating Hermione to see what was wrong, when she saw his chest, she too gasped and put her hand to her mouth tears were starting to form in her eyes. Knowing something was wrong Ron and Hermione got off their beds to see, Ron paled instantly, and Hermione did the same thing Mrs. Weasley did.

"Harry how in the world did that happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

He knew he couldn't lie to them, he sighed and said "It's were Voldemort hit me with the killing curse".

Mrs. Weasley, Madam Pomfrey, and Hermione all gasped and their tears started streaming down their faces, all three had gone pale. Harry didn't think it was possible but Ron got paler and he too had tears in his eyes, he said "Bloody hell". Mrs. Weasley must have been truly shocked because neither she nor Hermione scolded Ron for his language. Professor McGonagall must have noticed that they were all standing around Harry's bed, because she came over to see what was going on.

"What is going on…" she didn't get to finish her sentence, she saw the cut on his chest, she brought her hand to her mouth and instantly tears were running down her face. This shocked Harry, he never thought he would see his very brave and strong head of house openly cry, especially over him.

Madam Pomfrey was the first to get over her shock, "Now then let's get you healed, Molly I think you need to continue treating Ms. Granger and your son". Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and said "Of course Poppy". She grabbed Ron and Hermione's arms and lead them back to their beds.

"Now I won't be able to keep it from scarring, but I can heal it, it's going to take a couple of days though, so we will have to keep it bandaged until then".

"Why won't you be able to keep it from scarring Poppy" asked Professor McGonagall. She looked like she already knew the answer, but was hoping that she was wrong.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said "Its dark magic, I can't do anything to stop it, no matter how much I want to".

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and turned towards Ginny "Keep an eye him, I know how much he hates staying in here, but make sure he stays, I don't care what you have to do Ms. Weasley". When Ginny nodded her head she turned to Harry and said "I want you to stay in here for a couple of days and rest, we will keep reporters and anyone who you do not wish to see out, if I hear that you tried to escape before Poppy or I give you the ok to leave I will magically tie you to this bed. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry was shocked that was the first time she had ever called him by his first name, her voice was commanding but also soft, almost like how a grandmother would speak.

"Yes Professor I understand". He answered with a smile

"Good. I will leave you in the capable hands of Poppy then." Professor McGonagall turned around and headed towards the doors to leave the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey returned to looking over Harry, she used her wand to check over him again.

"I am going to go get the potions you will need, there's going to be quite a few, and you aren't going to like them very much". She turned around and headed towards her office.

Harry grimaced, he hated taking potions, Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand, she hadn't let go of it since coming into the hospital wing. Mrs. Weasley was now done healing Hermione, and was now tending to Ron; Hermione looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment. And she did, she tried fighting it but eventually she fell asleep. Ginny whispered "I think mom gave her a dream less sleep potion, she'll probably do the same to Ron". Harry smiled, they had all been through so much, they needed to sleep, once Ron was done being treated by his mother, he too fell asleep within seconds. Madam Pomfrey came back and had at least six different potions with her, Mrs. Weasley followed her over to help out.

"Alright Mister Potter, the first potion is to help fight infection in that cut of yours, we have a pain potion, bone mending potion it won't be very painful not like re-growing bones, a potion to stop the small internal bleeding, and one to help heal your cuts and bruises so that they won't scare, and last a dream less sleep potion. I know you don't like taking it, but you need to so that all of the other potions can work. But first I am going to put some cream onto your chest, and that cover it in bandage".

Harry nodded his head, when Madam Pomfrey was done bandaging his chest he started taking the potions, they all tasted horribly, but before he took the dream less sleep potion he turned to Ginny and said "Good night Gin, don't sleep here all night ok, I'll be fine" he pulled her towards him to give her a hug and kiss her, it was short since her mother was right there, after he pulled away he turned to Mrs. Weasley who was smilling and said to her "Please make sure she sleeps in a bed tonight and eats something Mrs. Weasley". She smiled and patted his arm and said "Of course I will Harry". He gave Ginny one more kiss and then took the dream less sleep potion. Immediately his eye lids started feeling heavy, and then he was falling into the dark oblivion of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving On Chapter 3

Slowly Harry could start to hear the things around him again, he tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt like there were weights on them. He could hear the voices louder and clearer now; he could tell it was Ron and Hermione. After a couple of minutes he was finally able to get his eye lids open, it was extremely bright; Harry groaned and quickly closed his eyes again. He could hear Ron laughing.

"Happened to me to mate, give it a couple of minutes and it'll go away" Ron said slightly laughing.

Harry waited a couple of minutes, when he opened his eyes again it wasn't so bright, but everything was fuzzy, then he realized he didn't have his glasses on, he sat up in his bed and started groping around to try and find his glasses, he heard a slight squeak and quiet footsteps coming towards him, and then gently his glasses were put on his face, a smiling Hermione came into view. He scooted up further into his bed, Hermione sat down on the foot of the bed, Ron got up and came to sit on the chair by his bed, but he scooted it towards the foot of the bed so that he could hold Hermione's hand and put his feet up.

"How long were we asleep?" Harry asked

"About ten hours is what Madam Pomfrey told me when I woke up an hour ago, she said everyone was in the great hall having lunch, and once they were done someone would bring us some lunch to" Hermione answered.

"Good because I'm starving".

Harry and Hermione laughed "When aren't you hungry Ronald".

Ron gave a sheepish smile.

"So I was thinking that in a couple of days we could sit down and explain everything that happened while we were on the run. Of course it would be the people who we think should know, and we'll do it in private and make sure no one can hear us, or anything. What do you two think?"

"I think it's a good idea" Hermione answered.

"Yeah me to mate. But who do you think should be there".

"I've been thinking about it, I think all of the Weasley's should be there, along with Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Neville, and possibly Andromeda Tonks. But I think we need a way to make sure that no one can repeat what we tell them, unless we say it's ok".

"I agree Harry, we can have them sign a paper like we did with the DA, but this one makes it so not matter what they can't talk about it unless it's to one of us". Hermione said.

"Yeah that sounds good, and if no one wants to sign the paper then they can leave, we won't say anything until everyone has signed the paper, but I think we should sign it to".

"I think so to, it sounds like a good idea, so well gather everyone up and tell them that we want to talk with everyone in a couple of days, we can do it one of the class rooms, that wasn't damaged, and we'll put spells up so people can't come in or hear anything".

"That's a good idea Ron. I also need to talk to Mrs. Tonks at some point, to talk about me being Teddy's godfather". Harry was nervous about that, what if she didn't let him see Teddy.

"Blimey I completely forgot about that mate". Ron said

Hermione smile and said "You'll be a great godfather Harry".

Harry smiled, he really hoped so, he had never been around a baby before, hell he's never even held one before, what if he dropped him or did something wrong. The Golden Trio sat around Harry's bed for half an hour just talking and laughing before the hospital wing doors opened. They all faced the doors and in came all of the Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in first holding hands, they both looked unscathed, you could see the tear stains on both of their faces, they both looked sad but a little happy to have almost all of their family intact. Ginny came in next to them, she was as beautiful as ever in Harry's opinion, she had changed clothes, her hair was in a ponytail which upset Harry he liked it better down, she looked sad but her eye's slightly lit up when she saw him awake, and she smiled at him. Behind them were Percy, George, and Charlie. Percy looked incredibly depressed, he had tear stains on his face, and he still had some cuts on his face, along with a black eye underneath his glasses. George looked horrible; he had his head down, so Harry couldn't see his face, he was being supported by both Percy and Charlie. Charlie didn't look too bad, he had some cuts and bruises, but they weren't bad, his hair was long again and tied into a ponytail. And behind them were Bill and Fleur. Bill's face was still scarred by the attack from Fenrir Greyback, but they almost looked worse because of the sad expression on his face, he too had his hair tied back in a ponytail. Fleur still looked as beautiful as ever, her blonde hair flowing behind her, she had a couple of cuts on her face, and she wasn't smiling like normal. The death of Fred had hit all of the Weasley's including Harry and Hermione extremely hard. Harry new it was going to be a long time before things turned back to normal.

Immediately Ron jumped up and hugged both of his parents. Ginny smiled and came to sit next to Harry on his bed. He scooted over so she had more, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, he kissed the side of her head as she watched Ron hug each one of his siblings, including Fleur. All of the Weasley's crowded around two of the beds after each giving Harry and Hermione a hug or handshake or slap on the back, Fleur gave him a kiss on each cheek which made Ginny scowl. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips, which made her smile. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug, and so did Mr. Weasley.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all sat on Harry's bed, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on two chairs next to each other holding hands, George, Percy and Charlie sat on Hermione's bed, and Bill conjured a chair for him to sit in, while Fleur sat on the arm, with Bill's arm around her waist.

Harry started talking first "I want tell you guys everything that happened while we were on the run, and what our job was, but it's going to have to wait for a couple of days until Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall let me leave the hospital wing. We want all of you there, along with Kingsley and Professor McGonagall, Neville, and Andromeda Tonks if she wants to be. But the stuff we have to tell you would be really dangerous if it were to get out to the public, so were going to have everyone who is willing to, sign a paper that makes it so they can't talk about what we say to anyone but me, Ron, and Hermione. If none of you want to do that it's fine".

Ginny was the first to speak "Well I'm in". Charlie said "Yeah I'm in to". Bill looked at Fleur and when she nodded her head yes he said "Alright were both in to". George looked up for the first time and said with a sad constricted voice "I'm in to I want to know why the death eaters did this, why they killed my brother". Immediately Percy agreed to "If George wants to do it then I do to". Knowing all of their children were going to do it both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed to.

"Harry I can owl Kingsley and ask him to come here in a couple of days".

"Thank you Mr. Weasley that would be great". Harry said.

"And I can ask Minerva tonight at diner, if she would like to join and can prepare a classroom for us to use". Said Mrs. Weasley. "And I can talk to Andromeda and tell her that you would like to talk to her, she and Teddy are staying at the castle. I can watch Teddy while you two talk".

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Harry smiled at her.

Now that everything was worked out Mr. Weasley and Bill started talking about going to the Burrow and seeing how much damage was done. They decided that once the Burrow was safe then everyone would go back to the Burrow and stay together as family, Bill and Fleur would stay in his room. Percy would stay with George in his and Fred's room, Harry and Ron would stay in Ron's room, Ginny and Hermione would stay in Ginny's room, and Charlie would stay in Percy's room. Charlie had two weeks until he had to go back to the Romania, Bill and Fleur both had two weeks off from Gringotts as well but would only being staying at the Burrow for a week, they wanted to go to back to Shell Cottage. Mr. Weasley and Percy also had two weeks off from the Ministry of Magic. And George didn't know what he was going to do about the joke shop, he said it was too soon to go back there he wasn't ready, which everyone completely understood. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie said that they would check to make sure nothing happened to it while they were checking on the Burrow. They all just sat around and talked together until it was dinner time. Madam Pomfrey made all of the Weasleys leave except Ron who was to stay in the hospital wing until tomorrow like Hermione and Harry. Ginny kissed Harry goodbye and left with her family. Kreacher and two other house elves brought the trio there dinner, Hermione at first refused to take it but Madam Pomfrey forced her to.

After eating Harry and Hermione ate two servings of dinner, and Ron had four, Madam Pomfrey checked each of them over again. She said Ron and Hermione were fine but wanted to keep them another night just in case. She saved Harry for last; she banished his shirt again, and quickly waved her wand over his body. She said that all the internal bleeding was healed, along with the broken bones. She carefully un-wrapped the bandages from his chest, it looked slightly better, it was still bruised pretty badly, but the bleeding had stopped, and didn't look as infected. Madam Pomfrey put some cream onto it and wrapped it in bandages again, and then she gave him the potion to stop infection and the pain potion again. He didn't have to take a dream less sleep potion this time, so falling asleep actually took an effort for the trio. They talked for an hour before Ron's snores could be heard. Harry and Hermione laughed and continued talking for a little bit, Hermione kept yawning so Harry told her to go to sleep. Harry laid there for an hour staring at the ceiling, until he finally feel asleep. He wasn't asleep for very long when he was woken up from screams. At first he thought they were his own, because he had been having a nightmare, but when the scream happened again, he realized that they were Hermione's, the screams were just like the one's at the Malfoy manor. Quickly Harry grabbed his glasses put them on and went to Hermione's bedside to try and wake her, Ron was still asleep, he looked over and saw the potion for dream less sleep. He must have woken up at some point and asked for it Hermione was screaming her head off and thrashing around. He had to do something; he knew there was no waking up Ron.

Harry grabbed her arms and spoke "Hermione wake up, wake up it's just a dream Hermione you're ok, your safe wake up Hermione". Hermione's eyes shot open and wildly looked around the room trying to figure out where she was, when her eyes landed on Harry she immediately calmed down, and that's when her tears came running out, she started sobbing. Harry wasn't sure what to do, so he got onto the bed with her, she scooted over so that he could sit down; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He just held her while she cried, it broke his heart to hear and see her crying so horribly, he felt so guilty that he caused this, if he would have gone on the horcrux hunt without her or Ron she wouldn't have been tortured by Bellatrix. Harry started to cry with her, he just tightened his arms around her and whispered soothing things into her hair. Harry held her until she stopped crying; eventually he could tell that her breathing had evened out, and that she had fallen asleep again. Carefully Harry started to un-wrap his arms from around her, so that he could go back to his own bed, but before he could get his arms from all the way around her she grabbed his arm and sleepily whispered "Please stay Harry, Ron will understand". Harry sighed and put his arms back around her, he knew Hermione saw him as a brother, and that he saw Hermione as a sister, he just hoped Ron and Ginny understood that, and there would be no arguing tomorrow. Laying there with Hermione in his arms he eventually fell asleep praying that there was no fighting tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving On Chapter 4

Harry woke up to someone shaking his shoulder and whispering "Harry wake up, come on Harry wake up", it was Hermione. When he opened his eyes he had his glasses on and Hermione was leaning above with her hand on his shoulder, they were in the same bed, that's when the memories of last night came back. Harry started panicking when he remembered that Ron was in the next bed, and that Ginny was supposed to come here after breakfast.

Hermione must have noticed Harry's panicked expression "Don't worry Harry it's eight in the morning, you and I both know that neither Ginny nor Ron won't be waking up until noon, so I'm pretty sure were safe until then".

"Thank merlin, I really didn't feel like being hexed or punched" Harry said with a small laugh.

Hermione smiled and said "I think that they will understand once we tell them what happened, but right now I would appreciate it if you let go of my waist Harry".

"Oh erm.. sorry about that". Harry let go of Hermione and slowly stood up off of the bed, he grabbed the chair from between their beds and scooted it closer so that he could sit in it with his feet up.

"It's alright Harry. Thank you for last night, it really helped, and thank you for staying with me through the night, I was just so scared that I would have another nightmare, I just didn't want to be alone". Hermione wouldn't look at him; she was looking at her hands in her lap.

Harry sat forward and grabbed her hand, "It's alright Hermione, I completely understand, I know you would have preferred it to be Ron, but I knew there was no waking him up, there's no need to be embarrassed about being scared to be alone after a nightmare, it happens to me all the time, I'm just glad that I could help".

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she pulled on Harry's arm so that he stood up, when he gave her a questioning look, she opened her arms mentioning for a hug. Harry smiled and gave her a hug. When they pulled away Harry sat back down in his chair and propped his feet up on her bed. When both of their stomachs started growling Harry called Kreacher.

"Master Harry called".

"Kreacher I told you to just call me Harry, no master. I was wondering if you could bring me and Hermione some breakfast please".

"Of course I will bring Ma.. Harry and his friend breakfast".

"Thank you Kreacher". Kreacher bowed and left with a loud crack.

"Kreacher really has changed a lot hasn't he?" Hermione said

"Yeah he has". Harry and Hermione continued talking until Kreacher and another house elf showed up with their breakfast. They both thanked them, and then ate there breakfast. After they were done eating, they just continued talking.

Hermione asked "What are you going to do now that the war is over, and Voldemort is gone Harry?"

"I honestly don't know, I never thought about it, I honestly didn't think that I would make it through the war you know. What are you going to do Hermione?"

"I want to come back to Hogwarts and finish my seventh year, then I want to work for the ministry and get equal rights for all magical creatures, I was thinking about doing something to honor Remus make it so that werewolves like Remus have a chance, and try to find a cure".

"Of course you would want to come back here; I think that's great what you want to do at the ministry Hermione, Remus would be honored and really proud of you. But I don't think that I want to come back here, Hogwarts has been my home, but there are too many painful memories here now, I don't know what I am going to do though".

"I understand Harry and I don't think Ron will want to come back either, I don't know what he'll do but studying has never been his strong suit. But one thing that I really need to do is go to Australia and find my parents, but I have no idea how or where to even start". Hermione was getting tears in her eyes again so Harry stood up motioned for Hermione to scoot over on the bed so that he could sit down next to her; Harry sat down and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry Hermione, you'll find them, you're the brightest witch of our age, if anyone can find them it will be you, and you know that Ron and I will do anything we can to help you".

Hermione hugged him back and said "Thank you Harry, you're a great friend". When she was done crying she pulled away from him, they continued sitting next to each other on the bed talking. When Ginny came in Harry was at the foot of the bed sitting with his legs crossed laughing at something that Hermione had said, they were both laughing so hard that neither of them noticed her come in. Ginny smiled at the two friends, it was good to see them laughing together like that, Ginny knew that they saw each other as siblings and nothing more.

Ginny was able to walk right next to bed without them noticing, "Hey guys".

When she said that Harry jumped and almost fell of the bad, and Hermione gave a tiny scream and grabbed her chest, both were breathing heavy from laughing so hard and being scared. Ginny laughed at their faces.

"Merlin Ginny don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but you guys didn't even notice walk up right next to you".

Harry smiled at his girlfriend, he stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug, he smiled at her and said in a low voice "I missed you Gin, but what are you doing up so early it's only ten o'clock".

Ginny smiled and said "I missed you to Harry; I haven't been sleeping well so I've been waking up earlier than I usually do, and believe me it is not fun I'm not supposed to be waking up until noon it's just unnatural to be waking up before then". Harry laughed and pulled her in for a short mind blowing kiss.

When they pulled away Harry sat down in his chair, and Ginny sat in his lap "I see Ron is still asleep then". Ginny said

"Yeah he took a dream less sleep potion last night, it'll be twice as hard as normal to wake him up, so we both thought that we would just let him wake up on his own". Hermione said

Ginny smiled, but it wasn't her normal smile, it was the smile that meant she had a plan, it reminded Harry of the smile that Fred and George always had whenever they thought up a new prank, it made Harry slightly nervous. "I know how to wake him up, even if he did take a dream less sleep potion".

"How are you going to do that?" Hermione asked she looked a little nervous like Harry.

Ginny smiled and walked over to Ron's bed. She got really close to his ear and said in a faked scared voice "Ron, Ron you have to get up now" Ron grunted and swatted his hand at Ginny trying to make her go away, "Ron I'm serious you have to get up now". Ron just grunted and rolled over and continued to snore, Ginny sighed and said "I didn't want to have to do this, but, Ron there's spiders all over bed". Right when she said that Ginny stepped away from the bed right when Ron sat up and flung the covers off of him, but in his hurry he ended up getting caught in them and fell off the bed with a loud thud. Ginny was laughing so hard she had fallen onto the floor holding her stomach, as did Harry, Hermione managed to stay on her bed but she too was holding her stomach and she had tears running down her face from laughing so hard.

Ron managed to get himself untangled and stood up and said "Ha ha real funny guys". This only caused them to laugh harder, after a couple of minutes there laughing stopped, Harry and Ginny were able to get off the floor, and Hermione was able to stop the tears of laughter. Ron was trying not to smile but was failing really bad. When they were all done laughing Harry and Ginny sat together on his bed, while Ron and Hermione sat on her bed. Kreacher brought Ron some breakfast which he wolfed down in a matter of minutes, Harry and Ginny were silently laughing, while Hermione looked slightly green. When Ron was done eating Harry and Hermione looked at each, they knew that they need to tell both Ron and Ginny about last night.

Harry started "So Hermione and I both have something we need to tell, it's nothing bad, but we figured it would be best to tell you", when both Weasleys nodded their heads Harry continued. "Last night I woke up to someone screaming, at first I thought it was myself, but I realized it was Hermione she was having a nightmare" Ron looked at his girlfriend and noticed that she had her eyes closed and looked pale, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. "I didn't know what to do, I was going to wake up Ron so that he could help but I noticed the bottle for dream less sleep potion and knew that I wasn't going to be able to wake him up, so I woke her up, she was so scarred that she immediately started crying, I didn't know what else to do so I sat on the bed and held her while she cried. Eventually she fell asleep, but right when I was getting ready to get up she asked me to stay she was scared to sleep alone, so I did. I only did it because she's my best friend she's like a sister to me, and it broke my heart to see her hurting like that".

It was Ginny who spoke first "Harry you did nothing wrong, I know you see Hermione as a sister, and that she sees you as a brother, I'm not mad, actually I'm glad that you were able to help her, you're a good friend Harry". Ginny gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, when she turned to look at Ron she gave him a pointed look, and motioned her head to say something.

Ron sighed and said "I'm not mad at you Harry, I'm mad at myself, I should have been the one to help her, but I'm glad that you did", he turned to Hermione and said "I'm sorry Hermione; I should have been there to help you".

Hermione smiled she put her hand behind Ron's head and pulled him closer to her so she could give him a kiss, when she pulled away she was smiling at him "It's ok Ron, I understand why you took the potion, I'm not mad at you". Ron smiled and kissed her again, slowly it turned into a snogging session. Harry was glad for his friends but he really did not want to watch that, Ginny looked like she didn't want to watch her brother and best friend in a heated snogging session either, so Harry coughed loudly hoping to brake the two apart, when that didn't work Ginny said "Oi you two you're going to make Harry and I sick, we don't want to watch you two snog".

Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other blushing, they both said "Sorry guys".

Harry and Ginny smiled, the four friends just sat around talking and laughing until Madam Pomfrey, Mrs. Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, and Professor McGonagall came over to talk to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving On Chapter 5

Mrs. Weasley checked Ron and Hermione's injuries, while Madam Pomfrey checked over Harry's. Everything seemed to be fine, but his chest was still badly bruised, the cut though was almost completely healed. Ginny still winced and looked away when Madam Pomfrey took the bandage off, Mrs. Tonks gasped when she saw his chest and said "Merlin Minerva you weren't lying about how bad it was, I've been a healer since I left Hogwarts and I never saw something like that". Madam Pomfrey put more cream onto his chest and wrapped the bandaged around it again.

"Alright Mister Potter, I am going to release you from the hospital wing today, I will give this cream to keep putting on, you are to do it once a day and keep wrapping it in bandages. I want to see you in a week though". She looked to Ginny and said "I am leaving him in your very capable hands Ms. Weasley".

Ginny smiled and said "I'll make sure he does what he's supposed to Madam Pomfrey, I can be very persuasive". Ron and Harry snorted they both knew she meant that she would bat boogey hex him if he didn't do what he was supposed to, both boys were quite scared of the youngest Weasley.

Once the trio was released from the hospital wing, they started heading towards the great hall, it was almost lunch time. They had just reached the grand staircase when Harry's name was being called from behind him. Harry turned around to see Mrs. Tonks heading towards him, he turned towards Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and told them to go ahead he would meet them there, Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek before she left with Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Harry, I wanted to talk to you". Mrs. Tonks said.

"Hi Mrs. Tonks, I wanted to talk to you to. I also wanted to say how sorry I am about Ted, and Nymphadora, and Remus".

Mrs. Tonks gave him a small smile and said "Thank you Harry, and please call me Andromeda. I wanted to talk to you about Teddy, I know that my daughter and son in-law named you his godfather, and I don't think that they could have picked a better person. But I was wondering what your plans were?"

"Erm well I actually don't know what my plans are I haven't really thought about. I am going to be staying with the Weasley's until I can find a flat of my own. But I want to be involved in Teddy's life if you'll let me of course. But I have to admit I have never been around a baby, I have no idea what to do with one" Harry said with a sheepish smile.

Andromeda smiled and said "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Teddy is going to need a male figure in his life, and whether you like it or not you are going to be that figure. And it doesn't matter that you've never been around a baby before I will teach you, and I'm sure Ginny will help you, she's a natural with him".

Harry was surprised he didn't know that Ginny had meet Teddy before; she hadn't said anything about it. "Thank you Mrs. I mean Andromeda. If you don't mind me asking but where is Teddy at now?"

Andromeda smiled and said "He's with Fleur right now in the great hall, Teddy adores her. Now come on let's go introduce you to your godson and have some lunch".

Harry smiled and followed Andromeda to the great hall. Harry was extremely nervous what if Teddy didn't like him; what if he dropped him, Harry didn't know what to do if he started crying. Harry and Andromeda walked into the great hall, everyone was spread out through the tables, it didn't matter what house you were in everyone sat mixed together. They Weasley's were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, which is where Fleur was holding a giggling Teddy, Bill was making funny faces at him from behind Fleur's shoulder, Teddy was changing his hair from blonde to Weasley red, and sometimes a mix of the two. Andromeda walked to Fleur and picked up her grandson she kissed his cheek, he scrunched up his nose and his face went to what it must look like normally, he was the perfect mixture of Tonks and Remus.

Andromeda walked over to Harry and said "Here sit down so you can hold him". Harry nodded his head and sat down on the bench between Hermione and Ginny. "Ok, put one hand under his head you have to help him support it and put the other one underneath his body, then just cradle him in your arms". Harry got his arms ready to take the full weight of Teddy, when Andromeda placed him fully in his arms Harry held his breath, when Harry looked down at Teddy he saw Remus's eyes, and Tonks' face. Tears stung at his eyes, Teddy scrunched up his nose and changed his hair and eyes to look like Harry, that's when Harry released the breath that he was holding, Harry smiled and said "Hello Teddy, I'm your godfather Harry". Teddy just giggled and smiled at him. When Harry looked up Andromeda was smiling with tears in her eyes "You're a natural Harry". Ginny was smiling at him too, she also had tears in her eyes but there was something else in her eyes that Harry didn't recognize. When Teddy started getting fussy Andromeda took him back so that she could feed him. Harry turned around towards the table so that he could eat his lunch to. Lunch with the Weasleys was a lot quieter than normal, there was talking but there wasn't much laughter, George didn't speak at all he just stared at his plate, he wasn't even eating which was unheard of from a Weasley, but when you lose your other half things change. Everyone decided that after lunch they would go to the transfiguration class room so that the trio could tell their story. Teddy would be put down for his nap in Professor McGonagall's office.

After everyone had ate they all wondered to the class room, Bill, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley set up the spells that would keep people out of the room, and keep them from hearing anything. Hermione got the paper ready for everyone to sign just like she did for the DA. Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda, and Professor McGonagall transfigured the chairs so that they were more comfortable for everyone to sit in; they placed the chairs in a half circle so that everyone was facing the front where Ron, Hermione, and Harry would be sitting. Everyone Harry had asked too had come, including Neville he didn't understand why they wanted him there, but after Ginny threatened to hex him if he didn't show up he said he would come. Everyone signed the paper and were patiently waiting for him to start their story, Harry took a deep breath and began telling them everything starting with the prophecy, he explained Dumbledore's special classes he received last year and everything that he learned about Voldemort in them, he explained what a horocrux was, he talked about what happened at the cave and how Dumbledore died. He talked about how after the wedding they went to 12 Grimmauld place and planned to break into the ministry, he told them about Kreacher's tale, and how they had to camp in the tent. When he got to the spot where Ron left he looked to Ron to see if he wanted him to continue or not, when he nodded his head yes, he told them how the locket affected Ron the most and that they got into a fight and that he left. Ginny was so mad that she started yelling at Ron and lunged at him, both Mr. Weasley and Bill had to restrain her, but they forgot about the temper of Mrs. Weasley. She was so upset that she hexed Ron with the bat boogey hex; everyone just stared at Mrs. Weasley, no one ever expected her to do that to one of her sons, after a couple of minutes Mrs. Weasley took the hex off Ron, she was still breathing heavily and glaring at Ron. Eventually George started laughing so hard that he fell off of his chair. Ginny was the first to speak but she couldn't form the words "Mom how…. I how".

"Oh Ginny who do you think taught Bill that hex, I know he taught it to you, and that you are awfully powerful at it but so am I". Ginny just smiled at her mother. It took a couple of minutes but everyone was finally able to regain normal thought. Mrs. Weasley apologized to Ron, but said that he deserved it, Ron agreed, and they both ended things with a hug. Once everyone was calmed down and in their seats again Harry continued the story, he told them about Hermione and his trip to Godric's Hallow and how Nagini was hiding there and attacked them. Hermione talked about what happened in the fight and how she broke his wand getting them out of there, and that she had to pry the locket off of him. Ron talked about what happened when he left and how he found his way back. Harry told them about the patronus doe that led him to lake where the sword of Gryffindor was and how Ron saved him, and then how Ron killed the horocrux with sword, he didn't explain what the horocrux did before he stabbed it though. He explained how they went to Xenophilius Lovegood's house and he told them the story of the Deathly Hallows and how it was a trap, that the death eaters had captured Luna. Then they all explained how they said Voldemort's name and were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy manor. They talked about how Bellatrix tortured Hermione, Ron held her as she cried during that part, Harry had tears in his eyes too, as did everyone else. Harry explained how Malfoy didn't rat them out, and how they escaped with Luna, Dean, Griphook and Mr. Ollivander with the help of Dobby. And he explained how Dobby died, and how he buried him at shell cottage. He told them about working with Griphook so that they could break in Bellatrix's vault and get Helga Hufflepuff's cup that was turned into a horocrux. He explained how everything that happened at Gringotts and how they escaped on the dragon. He explained how Voldemort knew that they were hunting horcrux's and that he went to check on them, while the trio went to Hogsmeade. He explained everything that Aberforth had told them, and he explained how Neville showed up and took them to the room of requirement. Harry explained everything that happened while Luna took him to Ravenclaw tower. Ron and Hermione explained what they did to get into the chamber of secrets to get Basilisk fangs, when they talked about the chamber Ginny went slightly pale. He talked about how he talked to the Grey Lady and how she was Helga Hufflepuff's daughter he told them her story, and how Voldemort hide the diadem in the room of requirement. He told them how the trio went into the room to find the diadem and that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle followed them in there when they heard him talking, and that they had set of fiendfyre, and how it killed Crabbe, and destroyed the diadem. He explained how they went to the shrieking shack to find Voldemort and try to kill Nagini. He explained how Voldemort killed Snape and how he gave Harry his memories. He told them how it was too painful to look at the dead bodies so he snuck off to Dumbledore's office so that he could use the pensieve to look at Snape's memory. He explained how Snape had loved Lily Potter almost his entire life, and that he truly was Dumbledore's spy. Harry explained that on the night in Godric's Hallow when Voldemort gave him his scar the killing curse rebounded because of his mother's love for her son, and that when the curse rebounded Voldemort made a horcrux that he never intended to make, he explained that he was a horcrux and that was why he had such a powerful connection with Voldemort. He explained how he willingly walked into the dark forest, so that Voldemort could kill him, everyone in the room was now crying. Harry explained his talk with Dumbledore, and how he had to pretend that he was dead, he explained that Narcissa Malfoy lied about him being dead so that she could find Draco. He explained that his sacrifice is what protected them from Voldemort's spells that's why none of his silencing charms worked. He explained his last duel with Voldemort and how he was the master of the elder wand, which is why Voldemort was killed by his own killing curse.

Once he was done telling the story every person in the room was crying, somehow they all ended up in a big group hug. In that moment Harry new that he was loved, and that he made the right choice in coming back to end things with Voldemort. He had the girl he loved in his arms, and he had his family and friends around him to support him, and he had an adorable little god son that he would do anything for, things couldn't get much better for Harry Potter at that point.


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

Moving On Epilogue

It had been thrity years since The Battle of Hogwarts, where Harry Potter had killed Lord Voldemort. He and Ginny continued dating, she returned to Hogwarts, where she was Quidditch captain and led Gryffindor house to the house cup, after Hogwarts she was recruited to play for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry never returned to Hogwarts unless it was to visit Ginny, or Headmistress McGonagall, or to give lectures about defence against the dark arts. Minister Kingsley afford Harry the chance to become an auror, which Harry happily agreed to. Ron and Hermione remained dating, even though they still argue like crazy but it works for them, Ron became an auror with Harry and Hermione went with Ginny to go back to Hogwarts, after graduating she started working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry. Ted Lupin or Teddy grew up knowing and honoring the memories of his parents Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. Teddy did not become a werewolf like his father, he spent a lot of time with Harry and Ginny at their home, along with at the Weasley family home the Burrow, Teddy followed his mother and godfather's trail and became an auror much to the dismay of Ginny and his grandmother Andromeda. Bill and Fleur went back to work at Gringotts, they had three children; Victoire who was born on the second anniversary of the battle, she and Teddy Lupin just recently got married, Dominique was their second child, their youngest child was Louis. Charlie never did get married he returned to Romania and continued working with dragons. Percy returned working at the ministry of magic, he married a woman named Audrey, and they have two daughters Molly and Lucy. After Fred's death George was devastated, Angelina Johnson was the only person who could pull George out of the dark whole that he was in, eventually George reopened the joke shop. George and Angelina got married and had two children Fred and Roxanne. It took time but eventually the entire Weasley moved on from the battle and from the deaths that occurred. Neville Longbottom also became an auror with Harry and Ron but eventually he returned to Hogwarts to become the Herbology teacher, he married Hannah Abbott. Luna Lovegood didn't change much after the war, she became a wizarding naturalist and married Rolf Scamander, they had two sons Lorcan and Lysander. Draco Malfoy didn't serve any time in Azkaban prison, he married Astoria Greengrass, they had a son named Scorpius.

Harry and Ginny married the summer of 2003, she continued playing for the Holyhead Harpies, and Harry continued his auror work. They had their first child James Sirius Potter in 2005. James Potter was the perfect mixture of Harry and Ginny when it came to looks, he had Harry's hair and Ginny's eyes. His personality was a lot like his uncles Ron, Fred and George. But he also took after his name sakes James and Sirius, he was mischievous and had a trouble making nature. He was sorted in Gryffindor house like his parents. A year later in 2006 they had their second son Albus Severus Potter, often called Al. He was the exact image of Harry, untidy black hair, and green eyes, but he did not have to wear glasses like Harry. Unlike James Al is kind, quiet, and thoughtful, he has a natural curiosity like his father. Even though he feared being sorted in Slytherin, he was sorted into Gryffindor house with his brother, he did not have to ask the sorting hat to do so. In 2008 Ginny and Harry had their first daughter Lily Luna Potter. She was the exact image of Ginny, with red hair and brown eyes, her personality is similar to Ginny's as well, which is why both of her brothers are slightly scarred of their sister, even more so when she receives a wand. Lily has her father Harry wrapped around her finger; Lily was sorted into Gryffindor house along with her two brothers. All of the Potter children are close to their god brother Teddy Lupin, especially Lilly, just like Harry she has Teddy wrapped around her finger. When Ginny found out that she was pregnant with Lily she retired from quidditch, and became a quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet, in 2007 Harry was named head of the auror office.

Ron and Hermione married a year after Harry and Ginny, in 2004. Ron still worked as an auror, and Hermione worked in Magical Law Enforcement. They still argued but it seems to have calmed down as the years added. In 2005 Ron and Hermione were named the god parents of James Sirius Potter. In 2006 two months before Albus Potter was born they had their first child Rose, she was the perfect mixture of Ron and Hermione, she had red hair and blue eyes, but Hermione's facial structure and the same bushy hair, she inherited her mother's intelligence, much to relief of her father. Like her cousin Lily her father Ron is wrapped around her finger, along with Albus she was sorted into Gryffindor house. In 2008 two months after Lily Potter was born they had their second child Hugo, Hugo mostly looked like Ron with red hair and blue eyes, he also inherited his mother's intelligence along with his father's obsession of quidditch. He was also sorted into Gryffindor house with his cousin Lily. The cousins Rose and Albus are extremely close, as are Lily and Hugo, and much to everyone in the Weasley family's annoyance James and Fred they are constantly pulling pranks.

When Harry and Ginny had James, Harry was a nervous wreck. Even though Harry begged Ginny not to say anything Harry fainted when James was born, but of course Ginny told all of her family. Harry didn't faint with the births of Albus or Lily but he did have to sit in a chair because his knees were shaking so badly. Ron thought it was hilarious that Harry fainted, but when Rose was born Ron too fainted, much to the annoyance of Hermione. When Hugo was born Hermione threatened to hex him if he fainted again.

Each member of the Weasley family tried to hide their fame from their children as best they could; they all agreed that they would tell their children the story of Lord Voldemort before they attended Hogwarts.

Harry Potter the defeater of Lord Voldemort, the Master of Death, finally got his happy ending; he got everything that meant the most to him, a family of his own.


End file.
